groundcontrolfandomcom-20200213-history
Ground Control II mission logs/Virons
Personal Journal #465, Captain Jacob Angelus So it's come to this. Gambling our future on the trust of aliens that only days ago were killing innocents. If Vlaana knew what we were up to she'd laugh herself to death. Using a three-hundred year old battleship, jury-rigged with million-year-old alien technology, to evacuate an entire colony to another galactic quadrant. It's so ludicrous that I can hardly repeat it to myself. Maybe that's why it may work in the end. And now we're going to Krig, the place where this whole sorry mess began all those years ago, with two greedy factions fighting over something that should've been left alone. I still don't get it. The Virons want to stay behind and die on Morningstar while we cruise off to new horizons. Private Message from Sergeant Rho to Captain Angelus Hey Boss, you think maybe you could have me transferred to another room? These Virons reek! They smell like week-old Kraybeast meat. Look, I know you don't really trust them and want me to keep a close eye on them, but the stink down here is driving me crazy. It's even seeping through the filter in my damn oxygen mask! Can't you get me a private room somewhere on the higher decks? Please? I'll give you my collection of Arielian playing cards if you do. - Rho NSA Intelligence Document #23532D - Krig-7B The historical significance of Krig-7B can be traced back to the year 2419, when the now-dissolved Crayven Corporation and Order Of The New Dawn fought several battles there. The planet was abandoned after the rogue Crayven agent, Sarah Parker, destroyed the alien technology that they fought over. The Empire Of Terra, on its mission to enslave the Virons, discovered large Zethane deposits below the surface of Krig-7B in the year 2729. In the years that followed, they established several drilling complexes on the surface of the planet with the purpose of extracting the gas. Virons are used as slave labor at these sites. NSA Technical Document #25F, Welby-Simms DT-15 Gas Extractor *Power output: 500,000 BHP *Rate of extraction: 500 m3/hr *Gross weight: 14 kilotons *Maximum drilling depth: 503 km *Computer system: WS model 12 with integrated analysis and purity control systems Notes: When the Empire of Terra came to power, the need for the Welby-Simms Corporation's services as a weapon supplier was greatly diminished. To survive, the company switched fifty-percent of its manufacturing capacity over to industrial equipment production. The DT-15 is the latest version in a long line of successful drilling systems, and is regarded as the best all purpose gas extraction rig presently available. Private Message from Alice McNeal to Jacob Angelus Jacob, I hope you get this. I'm transmitting theta-band since we can't reach you through interstellar comms. Things are getting weird here on Morningstar. The Terran attacks have almost completely stopped and nothing has been heard from Imperator Vlaana since you left. It's like there's something waiting to happen, like the whole planet is holding it's breath. I think something big is going to happen very soon. We've heard a rumor from the Trade Guild that Vlaana is gathering a huge Terran armada in the Ney Vesta system, but we can't confirm it. If it's true, I don't know what we're going to do. You have to hurry and complete your mission Jacob, for all our sakes. - Alice NSA Intelligence File Summary #9927-e: Nefilim 3-1-7 Nefilim 3-1-7 is a binary star system inside the Ragnarok nebula, on the edge of Viron space. We have little information on this system due to its isolation and relative unimportance to the NSA. We do know that it was on the fifth planet in the Nefilim star system that the legendary starship CSS Astrid was lost in the year 2421, after attempting to activate an alien device found there (see file #9981-a). It is a hot planet of rock, sand and oceans containing a metallic liquid called Neh'Gro'Vi (water of silver life, in the Viron language). The surface is constantly wracked by electromagnetic dust-storms that would disturb most electronic systems. This is believed to be true of most Viron worlds, and is the reason for their technology being mostly organic-based. Personal Journal #783, Captain Jacob Angelus Alice was right. It's all falling apart. As if evacuating a whole damn planet wasn't enough, now I may have the safety of the entire quadrant on my shoulders. If I let Vlaana discover how the Activation Key works, then she could very well trigger an alien invasion that was written in stone a million years ago. I would hardly trust a begrudged Terran Centurion to tell me the truth, but there is something eerie about it all. Whenever I question Drahk'Mar about it he almost seems afraid to tell me, and I've never seen a Viron afraid of anything. Deacon's hell, why can't it all be simple, just for once? Private Message from Sergeant Rho to Captain Angelus Heya Boss. I did some digging around just like you asked. This all sounds too much like some fishy sci-fi story to me, but according to Drahk'Mar, those Xeno-thingies are part of some huge network built by those Elder Race aliens we heard about. There are lots of planets in Viron space that has them but they're different on each planet. The ones on Nefilim are supposedly linked up to the planet core, somehow using it as a power source. I reckon we better keep the Imps from taking any more out. No telling what would happen. Drahk'Mar says the whole damn planet could collapse. - Rho Personal Journal #838, Captain Jacob Angelus Almost home. I've only been away for a few weeks but it feels more like a year. Never really thought we were going to pull this off. Maybe I still don't. This is far from over. Evacuating the colony isn't going to be easy with Vlaana still hounding us. Like Rho, I've got a feeling that all her cards haven't been played. Even though I've gotten used to the Virons, I still can't figure them out. They will gladly stay on Morningstar, fighting a lost cause, while we leave in the Astrid. They certainly aren't bloodthirsty. I guess their code of honor demands that they right the wrongs done to them, at any cost. NSA Intelligence Summary #9434 - Imperator Vlaana Azleea Age: unknown, Height: unknown, Origin: Terra Prime (Earth). Imperator Vlaana is Emperor Marcus Augustus' right hand and one of the agents charged with bringing the old colonies back under Imperial control. Morningstar Prime is the last NSA planet on her list. All the others have fallen to "The Butcher of Ariel". But the war has taken a heavy toll on her forces, scattering them throughout the quadrant as she tries to retain control. This is the reason the NSA has been able to resist for so long. Vlaana has absolutely no problem with sacrificing the lives of innocents or those under her command to achieve her goals. In her mind, the end always justifies the means. Shunning contact with others, she rarely shows herself on the battlefield, preferring instead to command via agents and envoys. This has led to rumors among the lower ranks of her forces that maybe she doesn't really exist at all. Intercepted Message from General Warhurst, Recipients: Unknown To my most esteemed and loyal troops. Remember the ideals you have sworn to uphold. The institution, which is the Northern Star Alliance, will survive by your courage alone. We will not flee like the traitorous Captain Angelus and his ilk. Nor will we abandon our world to alien filth! Be assured, the Empire of Terra seeks only our allegiance. They have no wish to colonize, corrupt or destroy our culture and they do indeed respect the principles we honor. Imperator Vlaana herself has assured me of this. Take courage men! In the coming days, our resolve will be tested. We shall not falter! Personal Journal #856, Captain Jacob Angelus One more day. The last sunrise I'll ever see on Morningstar. All that's left to do is evacuate the population, hold off Vlaana's forces and make our jump to the Centaurus-A galaxy before her reinforcements arrive. If Rho were in charge, he'd probably call it "Operation Exodus" or some other such name. I just hope the Singularity Drive is safe to use now that we're far from any Xenofact planet. If what we've learned about that Elder Race of aliens is true, the consequences of their return is unthinkable. Once we've gone, the Virons will be free to make their last stand against the Terrans here on Morningstar. When this is all over, maybe Alice will finally make me that dinner she promised? Category:Ground Control II source texts